


Pieces

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Derek hale save him, M/M, Mutual Pining, No rape but unwanted sexual attention, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles dies but only for a few minutes, Stiles whump, Strangulation, Theo is a creeper, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet on their way to New York, to safety. But along the way they have to deal with Gangs, Argents, and feelings for eachother.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski's world has gone to shit, well, the world had gone to shit long ago. 

The 'Dead' virus had hit, and 70%of the word had gone with it. And within the next 3-6 months, another 10% of the population had died, either freezing from the cold in the north, or killed by gangs and hunters in search of food and guns. 

Stiles shoved what he had left of his old life, clothing, bandages, MP3 player, a few photographs and an old First Aid Kit into his large backpack. 

He stepped out the front door, and turned. Trying to memorize the layout of the house he grew up in. From the old faded couch where him and his dad used to watch Baseball down to the stain on the carpet from when he spilled grape juice when he was 7. 

Stiles took one last look at his family home and closed the door behind him. He gripped his father's police badge, which was in his pocket and climbed into the grey and white Police Cruiser. 

He started the engine, and blinked. The old cruiser reminded his of his dad. It smelled like his cologne, gun powder and a hint of whiskey. 

Stiles floored the gas and flipped off Beacon Hills as he drove out of town. 

Derek Hale was walking along the side of the highway. He knew it was a bad idea. Anyone could kill him dead on sight and steal his things. Luckily that hadn't happened. Yet. But he was ready for anything.

He had already had 2 cars pull over and stop. The first took off, the passenger door still open, when they saw him. Another wanted sexual favors for a ride, and that wasn't something Derek was willing to do. The driver called him a pussy and drove off. 

The other option was that a driver could round the corner and hit him at full speed, not seeing him in the darkness, but at this point, he didn't really care. 

Derek's only family were currently in New York. But he figured that if he died, his uncle wouldn't give much of a shit. 

The only reason he was in Beacon Hills anyway, was because his uncle Peter told him that there was someone he had to find, and bring back to New York for him. Derek had agreed, but in the end, had never managed to find said person. Peter had sent a messenger to his home in Beacon Hills and Derek was surprised that Peter even trusted him that much. 

He pulled out the note he had found in his old family home. It was an invitation to New York. Addressed to his sisters Laura and Cora. Telling them to come to New York. Promising they would have a place to stay, and that Peter would give them safety 

They must have taken the offer. The old Hale house was empty, except for the note and a few articles of clothing. 

He jumped slightly when he heard a car behind him, he turned around and stuck out his thumb. The driver either ignored him or didn't see him in the dying sunlight. He kicked a large rock, watching it as it bounced across the road. 

Stiles blinked, wait? Was someone standing on the side of the road? 

He knew he had seen something. He looked in the rearview mirror and thought he saw something go into the woods. 

He stopped the car and looked back. Did he dare go back? He sighed and rolled his eyes. He swung the car into a U-turn and slowly drove by, where the person had been. He didn't see anyone. 

Had there really been someone out here? The setting sun was usually a sign of finding a safe place to be, not out in the open, trying to get a ride. He pulled another U-turn and drove by again, slowly. Stiles almost missed the soft glow of what looked like a small fire burning in the bushes. 

Stiles turned the car off and weighted his options. 

1) This person could be someone, who would kill him without hesitation 

2) This person is someone like him, wanting to get out of BH and get to safety. 

Stiles chose the second option. He opened the driver side door, wincing as it creaked open. Loud in the silence. He stepped out, and into the darkness of the bushes 

Derek put another piece of wood on the fire and rubbed his hand over it. The heat felt nice. The sun was almost completely gone when he heard a car drive by slowly. To slowly. He straightened up when he heard the same car drive by and stop. He could see the outline of the car, just up the hill. 

Whoever it was had just opened the door to the vehicle and was stepping down into the small clearing Derek had claimed as his own for the night. 

The person gently cleared their throat and took another step forward 

Derek jumped up and within seconds had his hand on the other person's chest, pinning them against a nearby tree. 

The person, a boy, probably about his age, gasped in shock 

"What do you want?!" He growled 

The kid eyed him up, his eyes flickering on hi's face. 

Derek blinked 

The kid was pretty in the light of the fire. He must have been about Derek's age, with dark brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. A scattering of moles and freckles covered his face. 

"Dude chill! I saw you hitchhiking, but I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, so I came back to find you!" 

Stiles pushed the other man away from him. He was gorgeous, with almost black hair and eyes that were a kaleidoscope of colors. 

The other man took a step back and went back to his fire, poking it with a stick 

He looked over as Stiles and motioned for him to sit down across from him

Stiles stepped back 

"Sorry man, I just came to see if you still needed a ride. I need to get moving. New York city is a long drive" 

"Wait? New York?" The other man asked 

"Yeah, apparent safety and all that. I mean if that part of the states hasn't gone to shit, the way everything else in the world has, except for New Zealand, they are living in a somewhat peaceful society, maybe I should move there and-" 

Stiles stopped. The man was looking at him, his eyebrows high, a smirk on his face

Stiles watched at the other man stood up grabbed his backpack 

"If you're offering a ride, I'll take it" he said kicking sand onto the fire 

Stiles nodded and headed to the cruiser, he pulled the gun out of the glovebox and shoved it under his seat. 

The other man shoved his backpack into the back seat, and sat in the passenger seat. 

He looked around the interior and wrinkled his nose 

"I'm Stiles"

"Derek" he replied. The car stank of sweat, booze and metal. 

He hadn't given anyone his name in weeks. The last person he told his name to, had tried to remove his liver. He had woken up in a bathtub with a man above him holding a knife. He had grabbed the man's throat and tossed him into the other room, running half naked down the street 

"Nice to meet you" Stiles said easily, starting the car

They both buckled up, and Derek reached over and turned on the AM radio 

"Hello out there guys and girls! It's gonna be a hot night! Gang fights, raiding and shootings. Avoid Beacon Hills! The Collector has been seen in the area! The Raiders and The Picks are at it again, this time in Tennessee, fighting over land rights and ownership. Shootings are still rampant, if you have a beef with anyone, watch your back!" 

The station clicked and "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John filled the car 

Derek hummed along. He could see his mother at the stove cooking supper and singing along

Stiles was taping his fingers on the wheel, but his eyes were glued to the highway in front of them. The sun had fully set, and the highway in front of them was black. Derek looked out the front windshield but didn't see anything. Nothing was moving. He leaned his head back and looked at Stiles 

"What?" Stiles asked 

"Beacon Hills?" Derek asked 

Stiles took his eyes off the road and nodded at Derek 

"Yeah...you too?"

Derek nodded and looked out the front windshield. The stars were bright above them, the only light in the dark world 

What felt like only a few minutes later, Stiles was gently being shaken away 

He groaned and pulled his jacket up higher up towards his chin 

"Whas 'it?" He asked sleepily 

"Found a gas station" 

Stiles opened his eyes, and sure enough, there in front is the car was a small gas station.

Outside of the car, the sun was slowly coming up.

They had agreed to switch drivers about half way through the night. Derek had noticed how Stiles's head was starting to tip down, and had brought it up, saying he had slept a few hours earlier in the drive. 

"We should check this out, we might get lucky" Derek said, reaching back and grabbing his backpack. He put it between them and opened it, pulling out a flashlight 

Stiles pulled out his own flashlight and got out of the car. He popped open the trunk and pulled out an aluminum bat. 

Derek stepped out of the cruiser and shined his flashlight over the gas station. A few of the windows had been smashed in, it was becoming even more doubtful, that they would find anything inside. 

Together they approached the building and stepped inside. Glass breaking beneath their sneakers 

Stiles picked up a grocery basket and headed to his right, Derek went left 

"We need to ditch that car you know" Derek said simply, swinging his flashlight down an isle "It's far to obvious"

"Yeah. I know" Stiles said, crouching down and putting a bottle of water in his backpack 

Derek went up another isle towards the front of the store. The sun was higher in the sky and was shining brightly off the front of the cruiser. Another flash of light hit his eyes and he squinted. His heart dropped when he saw another car pull up behind the police car and 3 men got out. 

"Stiles?! We need to leave, now!" 

Derek turned around, spotted Stiles and ran towards him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the storage room

"What the hell dude?!" Stiles cried out 

"Shhh!" Derek hissed 

He heard the last glass window shatter. Stiles obviously heard it too, going still next to him

"I think he have a cop in here boys?! Come on out copper! We just want to say 'Hello'!" 

"Raiders!" Derek hissed 

Derek watched as Stiles's eyes went wide in fear

"Fuck, we need to get out of here!" 

From outside the storage room, something loud hit the floor, shattering 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" A Raider sang out

Derek looked around, he spotted a back door a good 10 feet away. 

The only issue was they would have to cross in front of the storefront doors 

"Come on" he whispered. They both stood up, and took off running. They couched when they passed the door to the front of the store. Derek swore when he heard of the the men yell 

"Hey you! Stop!!" 

Derek grabbed Stiles's hand and pulled him along behind him. They ran towards the woods at the back of the store. 

Derek heard Stiles cry out as a gun shot rang out. The bullet hit a tree somewhere behind them. They kept running, though the woods, only stopping when they reached a large stream 

"Did we lose them? I think we lost them" Stiles said panting. He looked behind them but couldn't see anything or anyone 

Derek lowered himself down to his knees and splashed water on his face 

Stiles watched as Derek splashed water on his face and hair. The other man shook his head, and water droplets fell down his hair, his forehead and dripped off his eyelashes. Stiles pulled his eyes away from Derek and followed his lead. He dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed his own face. Gasping loudly as the cold water hit his skin. He stood up and realized he didn't have his dad's badge in his pocket 

"Wait! We have to go back!" Stiles cried out as Derek started walking deeper into the woods 

"Go back?! Are you fucking insane?! Stiles, they tried to kill us, and they would have if they caught us!" 

"I have to get something, it's important!"

"Going back...it's...it's a suicide mission! What is so important that you would risk your life for it?!" 

"My father's badge is in the car asshole! Yeah, he's dead and this badge is the last thing I have that belonged to him! I promised I would keep it safe...for him" 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his eyes on Derek

"Well then, I guess you're on your own. Sorry Stiles, I'm not going back there" 

Derek hitched up his backpack higher on his shoulders and turned towards the woods 

"And if you were smart, you wouldn't either"

"Asshole" he heard Stiles mutter under his breath 

Derek took a few steps towards the woods. 'Don't do it! You can't leave the kid behind because you're afraid of them' 

Derek shook his head and looked back, Stiles was making his way back towards the station, his figure disappearing around a tree

'Don't be an asshole Derek. What do you think they will do to him, when they catch him? The same thing they did to you! Except you have the exception. They weren't going to kill you!'

"Shit!!" Derek yelled, turning around and punching a nearby tree

He knew exactly what they would do to Stiles. They would torture him until he agreed to join the Raider, and if he didn't, they would kill him, but not before they had some fun with him. Derek turned around and stopped. This kid was an idiot, brave, but an idiot 

Stiles jogged back towards the gas station. He stopped and crouched down, and listened. He couldn't hear anything, there were no sounds from inside. 

That badge was everything to him. His dad had died a few months ago when the "Virus" was at its peak. He had heard what The Raiders could and would do. But he needed that badge. He removed his backpack and started jogging again, crouched as low as he could. He rounded the corner. No one was in sight, the Cruiser only a few feet away 

He crouched around the back end of the car and pulled open the door. It squealed loudly 

He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps behind him, and someone tapping his shoulder and then, roughly pulling him up. 

Stiles was spun around, and shoved against the side of the car. 

Standing in front of him is a man, not much older than him. With dark hair and blue eyes. The man was looking at Stiles, in a way Stiles didn't like 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You're that cop"

Stiles rolls his eyes, was this guy for real? 

'Do I look like a cop to you?" He snapped 

The same smirked, grabbing Stiles's face and turning it from side to side 

"Your mouth could be used for other, much better purposes" he sneered 

"Sorry, not interested in you, have you tried the Fun houses?"

Derek watched as the Raider reached back and punch Stiles in the jaw. The younger man cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He grunted in pain and spit out blood, climbing to his knees 

"This is a much better position for you, baby"

Derek saw the other man knee Stiles in the face and reacted. 

Stiles was on the ground, clearly trying to get himself up. The last blow had hit him under the chin 

"Hey! Asshole!" Derek yelled coming around the building 

The Raider spun around and Derek groaned 

"Why, if it isn't Derek Hale! The Hale Wolf!" 

"Theo" 

"Please don't tell me, this'" Theo sneered motioning to Stiles, who was starting to pull himself up "is yours" 

"Back off" 

Theo rolled his eyes and went to punch Derek, who easily dodged him. He grabbed Theo by the back of the shirt and pants and threw him. He heard a yell and a loud splash 

He bent down and put his hand on Stiles's shoulder 

"Hey, Stiles?" He asked gently 

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear 

"Derek?" He asked 

"Yeah" Derek helped Stiles up and took in his face. His nose was bleeding, but not broken. His jaw would have a nice bruise the next day, but otherwise was uninjured

Derek helped Stiles into the car and they drove off. Derek looked behind him in the rearview mirror and saw 2 men run onto the road and watched them drive away 

Stiles found the badge in the cup holder and grabbed it. Rolling it around in his hands, feeling the familiar edges around the words 

He looked over at Derek who was staring out the front window, unmoving. 

Stiles knew what he saw. After the man named Theo had punched and then kicked him, he could have sworn he saw Derek throw the man. Farther than any human could. 

He reached over and clicked on the radio

Soft music played throughout the car 

Stiles turned towards the window 

He started humming with the song, tapping his fingers to the beat. 

He looked down at the badge 

"Thank you," he said softly to Derek "This is the last piece of my father. He died a few months ago. We were watching Baseball, his favorite sport, and he got up to get himself another beer. He stopped in the middle of the living room and dropped. Didn't even see it coming. This sickness, it just takes and it takes. I have friends who have their family's intact and...sure. My mother is already gone, take my dad too. I...sorry. I just hate this, all of this" 

Derek clenched his jaw, but kept looking out the window 

Stiles watched as Derek brought his hand over, patted his arm and took his hand. His dad's Sherriff's badge between them

Stiles felt Derek gently squeeze his hand and moved his hand back on the wheel.

Derek completely understood where Stiles was coming from. His own family was in tatters. His mother and father were both dead and gone. His uncle was a bastard, who never showed any affection. His sister where heading to New York and he was alone, as usual. 

He rounded a corner and saw another car parked along the highway. He pulled up behind it and put the car in park 

"Stay here" He said to Stiles 

"Whoa whoa!" Stiles cried out, reaching out and grabbing Derek's jacket 

Derek spun his head around, and looked at Stiles's hand and back up 

"I'm taking my hand off. I'm not going to stay here! Dude, I'm coming

Safety in numbers"

Derek shook his head and stepped out of the cruiser. The other car was almost into the ditch, the back wheels were barely on the road 

Derek growled low in his chest, causing Stiles to turn and look at him 

Stiles approached the car and knocked gently on the window. The inside of the car was silent. 

Derek watched as Stiles pulled open the drivers side door, and heard him screaming in fear and backing into Derek, as a human skeleton fell sideways towards him

Derek staggered back and felt Stiles turn, pushing his face into Derek's shoulder 

Derek gently pushed Stiles back and gently grabbed his face 

"Are you ok?" He asked 

Stiles nodded, breathing heavy 

Derek stepped forward, and peered into the car. The smell of death and decay hit his nostrils and he gagged. 

"I don't think there will be anything useful there" He said, turning away and putting the back of his hand against his nose. Trying to block out the the stench

"Your turn" he said, tossing the keys to Stiles who nodded 

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He willed his heart to slow down, the skeleton had scared him sure, but the fact that he had turned towards Derek, was something else. He chalked it down to the damn bag of bones in the black car. Why would someone do that to themselves? Had they been locked in the car? Was it by choice? Who was it, did they have a family? 

Stiles was about to step out of the car when Derek opened the passenger side door and got in. 

He looked green, and bent forward. 

"He was killed. Execution style. There was nothing left in the car, except for this" 

Derek put a gun on the dashboard and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Wait! Did you seriously go into that car to get this?!" 

Derek nodded and looked around, his eyes finally locking on Stiles 

Derek knew there was something in the car. He watched as Stiles got into the driver's seat. Derek could hear the other man's heart beat pick up

Derek took a deep breath himself. When Stiles had turned and pushed himself against Derek, it took everything he had not to inhale. He had only known the other boy for a day. He still didn't trust him, and he doubted Stiles trusted him in return. He was going to get to New York, and possibly get himself into his uncle's good graces

Derek gently moved the skeleton over. Catching sight of 2 bullet wounds in the back of the head. 

Whatever had been inside the car was gone. A few items of clothing and some rotting food was all that was left. 

Derek leaned over and popped open the glove compartment. He blinked as a gun and a small box of ammunition came tumbling out, along with an ID

He picked it up and sighed. He said a quick prayer for the dead, and put the ID back into he glove compartment 

Stiles stared at the gun on the dashboard. He started the car and stepped on the gas, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the skeleton in the car. 

Derek had, thankfully, thought of getting what little gas they could out of the other car. They would make it, at least until the Nevada border. 

"Howdy boys and girls! If you are still alive, pat yourselves on the back! The Raiders are searching for 2 boys in a beat up old police cruiser! And when they are looking for you, run boys run!

The Hale Wolf is still out there! Beware, as his past will no doubt come back to haunt him!" 

Stiles scoffed loudly 

"The Hale Wolf. He's probably some idiot kid who thinks he can scare people" He looked over at Derek who glared at him

"Whoa dude! What's with the murder brows I was just saying and-Holy shit!" 

Stiles yelled, suddenly slamming on the breaks 

There, a few yards back, just off the road, was a motel. Stiles turned onto the rough driveway and stopped the cruiser, turning off the lights. 

He stepped out and looked around

The 1 story hotel was run down. Most of the windows were broken, drapes flapping outside in the wind. Stiles looked over at Derek, who nodded and shrugged 

Derek looked at the hotel, almost in disbelief. A run down hotel as almost never as it seemed. But this one seemed quiet, almost deserted in the dying light of the day. He turned and looked towards the sunset. The sun was dropping quickly. 

He reached into the backside and pulled out his backpack, watching as Stiles did the same. Stiles grabbed his bat, while Derek reached onto the dashboard and grabbed the gun. Tucking it into the waistband of his jeans. Together they pushed the cruiser father behind the hotel, and into a patch of brush. 

Then they made their way into the motel, side by side and then almost back to back. 

Derek shook his head and tried not to think about the fact that Stiles was in such close proximity. 

"Hello?!" Stiles called out 

"Shut up" Derek hissed 

"What? This place is completely deserted. I've never seen a hotel this empty before. Hello?!" Stiles called out again 

A cawing above them, made them both jump. A few crows flew out a large hole in the ceiling, almost directly above them

Derek watched as Stiles went behind the counter and ducked down 

"What are you doing?" He hissed, rushing to the counter and jumping back as Stiles popped up. An old key in his hand

"Ah-ha! Room keys! This hotel is old, like 70's old, and most of the hotels from that era had old keys, and usually to keep the vibe alive, they never went to card access. The manager always had the Skeleton key, which unlocks all the rooms. Now to find rooms that are worthy to sleep in" 

Derek was impressed. Stiles grabbed his backpack and turned right. Unlocking doors as he went. The first 2 weren't pretty. The windows were shattered, bottles and cigarette butts littered the floor and the mattresses were gone. 

They kept going. Eventually they found 2 rooms side by side that were livable. The windows were, shockingly, still intact. 

Stiles took one room, while Derek took the other. 

Derek grabbed the bedsheets, took them into one of the unusable rooms and shook them out. Dust flew into the air, causing Derek to cough 

Stiles had managed to discard the top comforters and was surprised to see the white sheet underneath was almost free of dust. 

He shook it out anyway and pulled the bed sheets down, examining the bed for anything that could bite him during the night. He jumped when he heard a knock coming from the door connecting the 2 bedrooms. 

He opened the door and standing there was Derek

"You um...your room alright?" He asked "I mean, I'm just saying that my room has 2 beds if you wanted to...forget it"

Stiles smiled and shook his head 

"I think I'll stay in here. But you know....thanks" 

Derek nodded and closed his door 

Stiles went to the bed and laid down. Maybe he should have taken Derek's offer. The hotel was deserted, and maybe sharing a room wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

A few hours later, he still couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, punching his pillow into submission, but nothing worked. He sat up, and saw a faint glow under the doorway leading to Derek's door. He grabbed his pillow, and sheet and gently knocked on the door 

Derek propped up the pillows at the head of the bed, pulled out the folder his uncle had given him and opened it. 

His flashlight illuminated words, but when Derek got to the picture his heart dropped into his stomach 

Stiles. The picture was of Stiles.

What would Peter want with him?

Most of his information was blacked out. Derek realized that Stiles was only a few months younger than him, had gone to Beacon Hills High school and that is mother had died when he was only 11 years old

His real name was impossible to say, and Derek didn't even want to try 

What was Peter up to? Of all people, why Stiles? Derek tried to read someone of the black out information but couldn't make much of it out. 

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door 

"Derek?" Stiles asked from the other side 

He shoved the folder into his backpack and pulled out a book, opening it at random and placing it on his lap 

"Come on in" He called 

The door gently swung open and Stiles poked his head in 

"Hey. Um...I want to take you up on your offer, if...it still stands"

"Oh! Of course, come on in" Derek said, putting the book on the bedside table and swinging his flashlight towards the other bed. 

He watched as Stiles walked into the large room, carrying his pillow, sheet, bat and backpack. 

Stiles put his own flashlight on the nightstand, facing the bed. 

He placed his backpack down on the side of the bed, his bat next to it, farthest away from Derek, and pulled back the comforter. He put his own sheet and comforter on the bed and put his pillow at the head

He turned, and saw Derek staring at him 

"What?" He asked curiously 

"Nothing" Derek said, turning back to his book. Stiles slid under the covers and sighed loudly as he lay back. He was exhausted and happy to sleep in a bed. Sleeping in the car was fine, he didn't mind it, it always reminded him of the trips he used to make when his mother was alive. One year they went to Mount Rushmore, the next Yellowstone. The last trip they went to DisneyLand. Looking back, Stiles was sure his mother and father already knew something was wrong, and had both wanted to give him a happy memory. 

Stiles turned off his flashlight and rolled over. Sniffing loudly, he willed himself not to start crying 

Derek looked over at the other man again. His back was turned towards the window, away from him. Derek could hear him crying gently. Part of him wanted to ask what the problem was, but he decided it wasn't his place. He had cried himself to sleep on more than one occasion and had always snapped at people who asked him what was wrong. 

Taking a cue from Stiles, Derek laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He turned a few times before settling down in a comfortable position. 

He rolled over towards the door and sighed. Stiles was still awake. Derek could hear his breathing was uneven 

"So...Beacon Hills huh?" Derek said gently

He heard Stiles shift in his bed 

"Yeah...you too right?" 

Derek nodded and cringed 

"Yep" 

"What um...what High school did you go to?" Stiles asked 

"River Heights" Derek replied. 

"Oh, look at you" Stiles teased. River Heights was one of the most prestigious private schools in Beacon Hills. It smelled of money 

"I went to Beacon Hills High. Go Tigers" 

Stiles heard Derek huff a laugh and Stiles laughed gently 

"Yeah, if you played Lacrosse, you probably played us and won...by a lot"

"I played Basketball" Derek replied 

"Really? That's awesome I would have played basketball but I'm to much of a klutz"

"Yeah I was a basketball practice when they told me that-"

Derek stopped talking, Stiles was about to ask what was wrong when. Outside through the open curtains, Stiles saw the headlights of a car. The

Lights panned over the room, as it rounded the driveway. Then, the car stopped, the lights still on shining into the room. The lights were turned off, for a few moments and than back on

Stiles closed his eyes and hoped that whoever it was kept driving

Just as Stiles was going Sti reach for his bat, the lights started moving, away from the hotel and back down the highway 

Stiles released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and on the other bed, heard Derek do the same. 

"Do...do you think they know where we are?" Stiles asked softly 

"I don't know. But we should get some sleep and leave early tomorrow morning" 

Stiles agreed and turned over, facing Derek's bed. He brought one hand under his head and closed his eyes. Trying to calm his racing heart and get some sleep, which suddenly felt like a long ways away 

Derek rolled over towards Stiles's bed and brought the covers up towards his neck. He curled himself into a ball and opened his eyes. He watched Stiles, as the other man's breath relaxed, and his heartbeat slowed. He had finally fallen asleep. Derek sat up and went to the window. The highway was deserted, no cars in any direction. The woods across from the hotel was silent 

He narrowed his eyes when he saw something dart across the road. It ran into the underbrush and vanished from sight 

Derek turned and his eyes locked on Stiles. 

In the last 10 minutes the blanket had gone down around his waist. Stiles's arms were up over his head. He sniffed loudly, moaned something about his dad and rolled over, towards the window, and Derek. 

Derek closed the drapes and crawled back into his own bed. Closing his eyes 

He was woken up a while later by a loud cry from the bed next to him 

"Dad!" Stiles cried out in the darkness 

Derek bolted upright, grabbed his flashlight and looked over 

Stiles was crying, his fists grasping at the sheets under him. His blankets were on the floor at the foot of the bed 

"Dad! please!" He cried out 

Derek was out of his bed and onto Stiles's. 

He grasped the other man and lifted him into his arms. 

Stiles cried out, pushing Derek away 

"Stiles" Derek said gently "Wake up" 

Stiles pushed at whoever was holding him back, he had to get to his dad 

"DAD!!" He yelled, as his father got farther away 

"Stiles. You need to wake up!" Someone said close by 

His eyes snapped open and he found himself wrapped in someone's arms. He gasped and collapsed, his cheek coming to rest on the person's arm. Stiles reached up and wiped his eyes 

"Breath" The voice said "in...and out. That's it" 

He knew that voice 

"D...Derek?" 

"Yeah, you're ok. Just keep breathing"

Stiles pushed himself closer to the other man and did as he was told. 

In and out, in and out

When Derek went to pull away, Stiles grabbed his arm 

"Can you...stay here" he asked gently. 

He felt Derek nod. He watched as Derek got off the bed and went to the foot. Picking up the sheets and blanket, draping them back over Stiles. Derek grabbed his own pillow and climbed into the bed next to Stiles. 

"Bad dream?" He asked softly 

In the darkness he saw Stiles nod 

"Yeah. I keep having these dreams that my father is alive, and I can never get to him. Like...he's getting farther and farther away, and I can't run fast enough. Sometimes someone grabs him and he dies again, other times he just doesn't hear me" 

Stiles sighed. Then dreams in which his dad died all over again were always the worst. His dad had died in front of him once and that had been enough.   
Derek reached over and gently laid his hand on Stiles's hip. Stiles smiled softly and moved forward, closer to Derek. He brought his hand down and put it on Derek's side

He closed his eyes and didn't remember falling asleep 

Derek watched Stiles sleep. He hadn't touched anyone, or been touched in what seemed like ages. The last person who touched him was the douchbag who tried to cut out his liver. They had kissed and touched, and when he had offered Derek a drink, Derek, somewhat shyly, had agreed. Unaware that the other man had put anything in it. What it was, he didn't know. Even to this day. Whatever it had been had knocked him out cold. He hadn't woken up when the man had left the room to get the ice or even when he had been dropped in the tub. He had had bruises on his body that he didn't remember having before. 

But this, this was different, this was new. Stiles was gentle, he had laid his hand on Derek's hip softly. He found himself watching Stiles closely. This kid was the same age as him, how had he ended up being in the world alone? Derek knew his father had died, and from what he read Noah Stilinski had been a Sheriff. Why did that name sound so familiar? Derek pushed himself closer to Stiles and closed his eyes. He knew sleeping would be a long way off

Derek was woken up by the sun hitting his face. He groaned. Sometime in the middle of the night, Stiles had rolled over so his back was pressed up against Derek's chest. Derek had his arm wrapped loosely around Stiles's waist. He leaned forward and gently pressed his nose against that back of Stiles's neck. He inhaled 

Stiles smelled like sweat, dirt and him. Derek pushed forward again and bit his lip when Stiles unconsciously pushed his ass back, and it rubbed up against Derek cock. 

No, this wasn't going to happen. He was going to bring Stiles to Peter, and that was going to be it

Derek pulled away and sat up on the edge of the bed 

Stiles opened his eyes and moaned. The sun was shinng into the bedroom around the drapes. He rolled over and saw Derek getting dressed 

"Hey" he said shyly "Look I'm um...sorry about last night. Bad dreams make me...I don't know. Anyway, sorry"

Derek smiled 

"It's fine. I get it. I still get bad dreams about my-" 

Stiles watched as Derek's eyes grew wide. He bit his lip and turned around. 

"Anyway, we should see if there is anything worth value in here and get going"

Stiles nodded and stretched. His elbow popping loudly 

He pulled on his pants and turned to face Derek, who was standing on the other side of the bed, his back to Stiles 

"What um...what were you going to say?" He asked, pulling on his jeans. He hoped he would something soon that could either clean, or replace them. 

He saw Derek stiffen. His shoulder tensed up and he stopped moving 

"Not important. Let's go" 

Derek said quickly. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door 

"Derek? What?" Stiles asked, trying again 

"It's not important Stiles, just...drop it" Derek snapped 

Stiles blinked and shrugged. He grabbed his own backpack and bat and brushed past Derek on the way out of the hotel room 

He rounded the corner and opened the first door to his left. He cried out in surprise as a bat flew out towards him and out the hole in the roof. 

Stiles noticed that he carpet was wet, it must have rained the night before 

He heard footsteps behind him and kept going 

Unlocking door after door. 

The last room they entered has Stiles almost jumped for joy. 

There, on the bed, was a suitcase. Clothing spilling out onto the bed. And on the top was laundry soap. Stiles ran upto it, grabbed it and opened it. It smelled like home. 

He looked at Derek who was examining the clothing 

Derek grabbed a red shirt, and put it up against him. It should fit. He looked in the mirror and almost laughed, causing Stiles to turn in surprise

Derek's hair was at all angles on his head, his t-shirt was dark gray by his neck and under his arms. He needed a shower. 

He went into the bathroom and turned on the tap. The tap groaned and sputtered out water but nothing else happened. 

"We need to find another water source. Even a creek would be nice" Stiles said, grabbing a pair of jeans, rolling them up and shoving them into his backpack. 

Derek nodded and grabbed the red shirt and a large pair of sweats. 

He went back into the bathroom and in the bottom drawer found a few bottles of Shampoo and a bar of soap. He came out and put, them in his backpack 

Together they made their way back to the cruiser. 

Derek stopped short, bringing out his hand and stopping Stiles in his tracks. 

"What?" Stiles asked, pushing Derek's hand away 

Derek took a step closer to the cruiser and shook his head. There, in the hood of the car was a dead crow, and rest of the car covered in blood and handprints 

"What the hell happened?!" Stiles cried out from behind him

"A warning. Those headlights we saw last night, that was them. They are making it harder for us to find safety"

Derek had seen this before, hell, he had done this before. The blood and the smell would attract animals, which in turn would alert The Raiders as to where they were 

He opened the door and sighed. Thankfully Stiles had locked the doors, so The Raiders hadn't been able to get inside. He tossed his backpack in the back seat and started the car, watching as Stiles got into the passenger side. His bat in his lap, backpack on the floor next to his legs 

Stiles looked out the window as they drove. It was quiet in the car, he reached over and turned on the radio 

'California Dreamin' was playing. Stiles hummed along, remembering how his mother used to sing this to him at bedtime. 

"Alrighty, boys and girls, that was The Mama's and the Papa's, and I bet we are all dreaming of California. The Vamps have officially taken over the south, I'm looking at you Bon Temp! The Raiders are still looking for the 2 young men in a police cruiser, so if you see them, get ready for a nice payday. The Hale wolf is still out there, keeping himself low, and out of the spotlight after burning his family alive. The Host laughed and clicked off. 

"Stiles" Derek said gently. Stiles saw Derek looking out the front windshield, a black Mazda CRV was on the side of the road. 

"I see it" 

Derek pulled over, and turned the car off. Both men got out and slowly walked towards the car 

Derek on the driver's side, Stiles on the passenger side

The car was fortunately empty, but unlocked.

Stiles stood up and turned around. He gasped loudly. There, below them, was a free running creek. They were on a small bridge. He chuckled and made his way down the small embankment, with Derek at his heels. 

Stiles removed his shirt and dunked it into the water. It was cold and refreshing. He watched as Derek did the same. Removing his shirt and jeans, until we just in his boxers. Stiles took in Derek. The other man was muscular, his shoulders and chest not fully developed. He was fit, hot even. Stiles looked away. He took out the laundry soap and started washing his shirt 

Derek sat in the creek, his boxers soaked. He didn't care. He had pulled out the shampoo and the small bar of soap he had found at the hotel and washed his hair. His body followed. He tossed them to Stiles and dunked himself under the water. He held his breath for a few seconds and gasped as he came up for air. He looked over and saw as Stiles was doing the same thing. 

"Oh my god" Stiles moaned loudly. He ran a hand through his hair and Derek had to tear his eyes away. The other man was thin, but muscular. His arms and thighs were fit, most likely due to playing Lacrosse in school. The moles went down his chest, arms and back. Derek noticed that Stiles had what looked like a lightning strike pattern on his shoulder blade. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. 

After they got cleaned, they both crawled up onto the bank and lay back in the sun, staring up at the trees. 

"I used to climb trees like these when I was a kid. My mom brought me out to Mount Rushmore and we went into this vast, huge forest. I climbed trees, caught lizards. I think my mom knew she was...sick"

Derek nodded, and closed his eyes 

"Tell me something about yourself Derek. Anything" Stiles said, sitting up. 

His hair was still wet and dripping down his back

"What is there to tell?" He asked 

"What about your parents?" 

Derek blinked. He stared at Stiles, and shook his head 

"Not important" he said heading towards the cruiser

Stiles sighed and stood up, following him. They got into the cruiser and Derek started it up

"Yeah Whatever you say. You know so much about me, and aspects of my life! It's called having a fucking conversation Derek! One word replies and grunts don't cut it! I've told you about my parents and school life, and you just don't bother telling-" 

Derek, floored the gas, the car jumping forward 

"What do you want to know huh?! About my family? Fine! My parents burned! Yeah, that's right! They were burned alive! I was 16 years old and got blamed for everything! You want to know the worst part?! The last thing I said to my mother was "Can you please not lecture me!" As I left for school. I never got to say anything other than that! You're not the only one with a fucked up life Stiles!"

Suddenly 2 things happened at once 

Stiles was in shock, that had been the most Derek had said in the past few days. Something in the back of his mind remembered something about a fire in Beacon Hills. Involving the Hale family. Was is possible that Derek was a Hale?! The last living son? What had his name been? David? Daniel? Derek?!

The other, was something Stiles saw out of the corner of his eye. A black van, speeding towards them from the East 

"Derek!!" He yelled, as the car came careening towards them

The black van hit them on Derek's side, shattering the window and windshield.

Stiles's head slammed sideways into the passenger side window, and flew forward. Hitting his head on the dashboard and snapping back towards the head rest. He groaned in pain as he felt his world tip sideways 

The next thing he knew he was outside of the car, lying on the grass. 2 men above him. They were smirking

He coughed and rolled over onto his stomach. He saw that Derek was still in the car, which was on its roof. 

Derek was Hanging upside down, surrounded by shattered glass and the horn wailing. Stiles cough again and his world went black 

Derek's eyes snapped open and he coughed. He blinked wondering what had happened when his brain caught up. They had been slammed into, by a black van. Derek was upside down in the driver's seat of the car, his arms dangling down. His shoulders were screaming in protest and as Derek brought his left arm up to unbuckle himself he cried out in pain. His left shoulder felt like it was dislocated. He managed to unbuckle himself and fell onto the roof of the car 

"Stiles?" He called hoarsely 

He managed to climb out of the broken car and pushed himself up. 

He could feel his shoulder healing, and he stood up. His back cracking loudly 

"Stiles?" He called again looking around

A few feet away he saw a small puddle of blood. He spun around when he heard someone coming up behind him 

"Stiles?" He asked, squinting

"Nope. Sorry!" He felt a sharp pain in his head And his world went black again 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles could feel himself waking up. He moaned gently as he felt pain above his eye 

"Baby?" Someone said nearby "Stiles?" 

Stiles eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry around the edges. He moaned again, as pain shot up his arm 

"There you are" the voice said. 

His eyes finally focused on someone in front of him. The person looked familiar. The man was sitting in a chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees 

Stiles groaned, turning his head, but when he went to rub his eyes, he found he couldn't lift his hands. He closed his eyes and opened them again 

Looking down he noticed that he was tied to a metal chair by his wrist, he could feel his ankles tied to the legs 

He tried to pull his hands up and back again 

"Ah ah! Noone of that" The man said standing up and putting a hand under his chin 

That's when Stikes knew where he had seen this man. It was him. The Raider who had shoved him up against the cop car 

Stiles quickly looked around the room and his heart dropped. The room was only about as big as a jail cell, with no windows and only one way in and out. A small light bulb was swinging gently from the ceiling 

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Theo, and while you are here, I am going to own you. You are going to join us, and be mine. Understood?" 

Stiles once again tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs, but they refused to budge 

"That's not going to work baby boy" 

"What do you want?!" Stiles snapped. He was tired of this idiot talking to him like he was a child 

He felt his head snap sideways when Theo reared back and slapped him, hard, across the face. 

"Oh baby, what I want... you see what I want, has no meaning here" Theo sneered. He swung his leg over Stiles and sat on his thighs. 

Stiles shuddered and tried to pull back as Theo ran his hand through Stiles's hair, pulling on the hairs on the back of his head, so his head was back, neck extended. Theo leaned in, running his nose up from Stiles's neck to under his jaw. 

Theo's hand went down to Stiles's stomach and lower still palming his dick through his jeans 

"We just want the wolf. Where is he? You smell like him" Theo said 

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, as Theo started licking his neck. Nibbling and biting along the way. 

'Where is he, baby?" Theo asked again. He pushed himself closer to Stiles and started to kiss his neck again, this time with more pressure, stopping to suck and bite certain points 

"Who?! I don't-" 

"The wolf" Theo continued calmly "You smell like him! Especially...here" 

Theo ran his hands to the back of Stiles's neck and squeezed 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Stiles cried out. He tried to bite back a yell when Theo bit his neck harder than before 

Where is the Wolf, Stiles?" Theo asked again "Just tell us where he is, and this can all go away. I can take you away from here" 

Stiles jumped when he heard the door swung open. An older man walked in and roughly grabbed Theo by the shoulder, pulling off Stiles and forcing Theo to turn so they were facing away from him 

"You said you had him!" The older man hissed 

"We did! Mason said he had hit him over the head with a bat!" 

"Well they don't have him now, do they?! You ask this boy, this child, where the Wolf is, yet you are the one who lost him!?!" 

"They are traveling together sir! Mason saw them in the car together. The boy might know where the Wolf is" 

Stiles watched as the older man looked past Theo and eyed him curiously. He walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and circled him intently. The man's hand were gentle on Stiles's shoulders and back 

He stopped and stood in front of Stiles. He bent down so they were at eye level 

"Where is he?" The older man asked 

"Like I told this idiot over here-" 

Stiles was slapped again as the older man motions for Theo to come over. Theo smiled evily and sat on Stiles thighs again 

"The wolf Stiles. We know the 2 of you have been traveling together. Where. Is. He?!" 

Stiles shook his head 

"I don't-" 

He was cut off by Theo kissing him, quick and rough 

"Oh god! Look, I don't know any wolf ok, if I did, I would tell you!" 

The older man leaned down and sniffed Stiles and pulled back "You reek of the wolf! Which means you have been with him, at least recently. So, where is he?" 

"Oh my god! I don't...you know what? Go to hell" Stiles snapped. Theo punched him, Stiles cried out as he felt his lip split. He spit out blood onto the concrete floor 

"Maybe this will jog your memory baby. The wolf name...is Hale" Theo said, wrapping his hands around Stiles's neck " Derek Hale" 

Derek..wait? 

"What...do you want...with him?" Stiles asked, struggling to talk. Theo had already started squeezing, cutting off his airway 

"Ah! So you do know him" the older man said, putting his hand on Theo's arm, lightly loosening the pressure on his throat 

"We are just traveling together...I don't know him at all" Stiles cried out, fighting to get his hands free "Maybe...maybe he kept going to New York without me!" 

"Oh he would never do that. You're to important" 

Theo had pushed himself closer to Stiles, his hands were again wrapped around Stiles's neck 

"Come on Stiles. We've been following you since Beacon Hills." 

The realization hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He looked at the older man 

"You're him" Stiles gasped "You...you're the Collector" 

"The Collector is a name given in fear. You may call me Deaucalion. Come now Mr. Stilinski. What are you protecting Derek Hale for, huh? He's nothing but a mutt. And like you said yourself, you barely know him" Deaucalion said. 

He grabbed Stiles by the back of the head and pulled his head up and back. He hadn't noticed the hooks above his head 

Stiles snarled and spit in Deaucalion's face. The older man slapped Stiles hard across the face and yanked Theo off his lap 

Deaucalion punched Stiles, causing the chair to tip backwards. He landed on his back, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Deaucalion walked over, bent down and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and punched him. 

Stiles cried out in pain as he felt the first blow hit him on the side of the head. Deaucalion pulled the younger man towards him, and punched him a few more times 

"You will respect me, boy!!" A final punch to the gut caused Stiles to gasp His lungs hurt 

Deaucalion pulled away and looked down at Stiles. He grabbed a handkerchief from out of his pocket and wiped his hands 

"Have fun Theo" Deaucalion said. He turned on his heels. He left the room. The metal door slamming behind him. Locking Stiles in the room with The Raider 

"Thank you sir!" 

Theo tilted his head and looked down at Stiles 

"You will respect him Stiles. Once you join us, you will see that his way, is the right one" 

Stiles rolled his eyes as his chair was pushed up, and he was sitting upright again. The back of his head throbbed in pain. 

Theo came around him and stood in front of Stiles. He smiled down at him. He straddled him again and started alternating between kissing and choking Stiles, almost to the point of him blacking out. 

Stiles tried to fight back when Theo sucked a large bruise on his neck and collar bone 

"Just a few little things to remember me by" he purred in Stiles's ear 

As he did that, Stiles brought his head back, and forward. Slamming his forehead into Theo's nose. The other man fell back, off him and onto the floor. Stiles pulled his left hand up, and managed to get it free. He was about to free his right hand when he felt pain shoot up his jaw. 

"You are mine!" Theo yelled at him. Stiles's head swung left and then right as Theo punched him again and again. 

"Stop, please." Stiles sobbed. His whole body ached, his head was throbbing. 

"I'm sorry baby boy, but you need to learn respect. Hmmm...this isn't working is it? It would seem, we need a different approach" 

"I don't know where Derek Hale is. Please. You have to believe me. Please" 

"Oh I think you know exactly where he is. Come on" 

Theo untied Stiles, who tried to fight back, which earned his another smack on the head. The other man removed Stiles's shirt and tied his hands together. 

Stiles heard a clanking noise and looked up. One of the hooks in the ceiling where slowly coming down towards him 

Stiles fought back weakly as Theo brought his hands up wrapped them around the hook 

Stiles tried to pull away when he felt hands coming to the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. He felt something cold rub against his back. 

Suddenly the door swung open. 2 men came into the room, dragging an unconscious Derek between them. Followed by Deaucalion 

"Derek?" Stiles moaned 

"Ah good. The fun has finally arrived" Theo said, smacking Stiles hard on the ass

Derek opened his eyes and jumped up, claws extended, baring his teeth. He smelled Stiles and blood, so much blood. Before he could do anything, he felt something sharp poke him in the neck 

He watched as Deaucalion backed away, a needle in his hand, a smirk on his face 

'Shit' 

Derek suddenly felt himself go limp and suddenly he was falling forward, landing on the hard ground. 

Deaucalion rolled him over and turned his head so he was facing Stiles. 

"Now then, Derek. I'm sure you are aware of the effects of Kanima Venom, yes?" 

Derek narrowed his eyes. He saw Deaucalion lift his hand and rotate it. 

Stiles was spun around, and Derek finally got a good look at him 

Stiles was almost unrecognizable. His left eye was swollen shut, his face and clothing were covered in blood and spit. His lip was split in 2 different places. But what shocked Derek the most was his neck. It was covered in black and blue bruises. Both from sucking and what look like fingers marks. He snarled at Theo, who winked 

"Yes, he is quite a sight isn't he? It would seems Theo had quite a bit of fun with him. He didn't tell us where you had gone, so we had to try and make him talk. And you know how much Theo loves doing that" 

Derek growled low in his chest, he could already move a few of his toes in his shoes. 

He heard Stiles moan 

"But there is still more fun to be had" Deaucalion said, squatting down next to Derek. 

"Here is what is going to happen, I am going to ask you a few questions, nothing serious. And every wrong answer, earns Stiles over there, more of a good time with Theo. Understood?" 

Derek swallowed, and growled again when Deaucalion grabbed his face 

"I said, understood?!" 

"Yes" Derek snapped 

"Yes what, dog?" 

"Yes...sir" 

"Join us" Deaucalion asked 

"No fucking way" Derek replied without thinking 

Derek watched as Theo pulled out a whip, whistled at Derek and whipped Stiles across the back, a long red welt forming on Stiles's pale skin 

Stiles cried out in pain. 

Derek could slowly start to feel his legs, up to his knees 

Deaucalion walked over to where Stiles was hanging and ran a hand over his face and chest 

"He really is handsome isn't he Derek? It would be a shame if something else happened to him. Join us" 

Derek stared at Stiles. He was hanging loosely. His arms pulled over his head in what must have been an uncomfortable position 

"Answer Derek!" 

"N...no" Derek said 

Deaucalion nodded at Theo who whipped Stiles again and again. Twice 

This time the whipping drew blood, that dripped down Stiles's back, ass and the back of his legs 

Derek's almost gagged at the smell of Stiles's blood. He could feel his hip and fingertips gently moving. He then knew that Deaucalion hadn't given him a very big dose. Maybe he thought it was going to be enough, or he wanted Derek to feel his limbs. 

Whatever the reason, if the dose had been any bigger he wouldn't be feeling anything yet 

"Join us Derek!" 

"Fuck off" 

'Hold on Stiles' He thought to himself 

He winced when he heard the whip crack against Stiles back. Another 3 blows. Theo was hitting harder and faster 

Stiles cried out in pain as Theo sung him around, so his back was facing Derek. 

Stiles's back, buttocks and the back of his thighs were covered in welts and blood 

"One more time Derek. This time, it won't end very well for Mr. Stilinski here" 

Deaucalion nodded at Theo, who swung him back around so he was facing Derek. 

Derek could see Stiles was as white as a sheet, his head hung limply between his arms. He lifted his head weakly 

Theo pulled out a knife. Stiles whimpered and tried to pull away, his eyes flickering to Derek 

Theo laughed and dragged the knife down the center of Stiles chest. He licked his lips and licked the blood dripping down towards Stiles's stomach 

"Stop!" Derek cried out. 

Deaucalion smiled and bent down. He was about to say something when Derek snapped up, reached out and wrapped his hand around the older man's throat. Squeezing tightly. He stood up and slammed Deaucalion against the wall, lifting him a few feet off the floor 

"Get Stiles down! Now!" Derek yelled behind him 

When he didn't hear anything, he tightened his grip around Deaucalion's neck 

"Now!" He yelled 

Deaucalion gurgled 

"We will always find you Derek. You and the brat" 

He heard chains unlocking and heard Stiles's body hit the floor with a loud thump. 

He punched Deaucalion in the face and turned, shoving Theo away from Stiles's limp body. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles's heartbeat was fast and his breath was shallow. Derek pulled his pants up, pulled his shirt on and turned to Theo. He snarled at him, flashing his eyes, which caused the other man to push himself against the wall. 

Derek picked up Stiles and carried him to the door. Kicking it open 

He walked unbothered through the large warehouse. It looked exactly the same as when he had been there a few years prior. He rounded a corner and found the exit. 

Derek kicked open the metal door and looked around. He finally spotted the black Mustang. Without dropping Stiles, he opened the door and as gently as he could, placed Stiles in the passenger seat. The other man groaned in pain. Derek grabbed the backpacks he had placed by the trunk and shoved them into the backseat 

He got into the driver's seat and started looking for a key, finally finding it tucked under the front seat. He put the car in drive and floored it, kicking up dust and gravel behind him, as he tore out of the parking lot 

He swung left and floored it. The building was in an old industrial area and it was bigger than it seemed. He had been brought there, when he had first been recruited. 

Derek turned onto the highway and pushed the gas pedal down harder, the car picked up more speed. He didn't care which direction they were going in. All he knew was that he had to get both of them out of there. Deaucalion would be tracking them down before the sun disappeared, and judging by the shadows of the trees along side of the road, that wouldn't be far enough away 

"Stiles?" Derek said, panic in his voice. He looked over at the other man 

Stiles was slumped over sideways. His head against the window. Derek took in some of his injuries 

The cut on his chest wouldn't scar, he hoped, but he wasn't sure about the ones on his back, Theo had whipped him pretty badly and Derek looked away. Knowing that was his fault 

After he had been hit over the head, he had woken up to see the person who had hit him, going through their backpacks. Another man had picked up the police badge and laughed. Laughing about how it would be worth a lot of money on the market. Derek had beaten him and grabbed the backpacks. He had known exactly where The Collector was bringing Stiles, and he had to get there. Once he reached the compound he had let himself get “caught” and they brought him into the same room as Stiles. What Derek hadn’t expected to see, was how badly beaten Stiles had already been. He also hadn’t been expecting the Kanima Venom 

Derek reached over and put his hand on Stiles, he concentrated and within seconds, black lines started snaking up his arms. He groaned as he felt the pain Stiles was feeling 

Derek kept driving. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a building come into view in front of them 

He slammed on the breaks, bringing an arm out to stop Stiles from pitching forward. 

He stepped out of the Mustang and checked out the front of the large gas station. Surprisingly it still looked like it was in one piece. 

Derek rushed in and gathered as much as he could carry. Water, food cans of whatever hecould get his hands on. He also grabbed bandages, ointments, pain killers (he was shocked those were left behind) and an extra large shirt. 

He rushed out of the store and stopped short. It was quiet, far to quiet. It was then that he realized he couldn't hear Stiles's heartbeat. Why wasn't his heart beating?! 

He dropped his items in the middle of the parking lot and yanked open the passenger side door. Stiles slumped out, Derek catching him just in time 

"Stiles?!" He cried out, laying him on the ground and leaning over him. 

No heartbeat 

"Oh no you don't! Stiles!!" 

Derek plugged the other man's nose, tilted his chin up, took a deep breath and put his mouth on top of Stiles's. He breathed his air into Stiles. He pulled back and pushed on his chest 30 times. Back and forth Derek went. 

"You do not get to leave me here alone! STILES!" 

Suddenly Stiles's eyes snapped open, he gasped and coughed, rolling over towards Derek. Trying to gasp in as much air as he could 

"Oh my god!" Derek cried out, bending down and picking him up into his arms 

Stiles looked around in a panic. His eyes finally focused on Derek 

"Derek?" He asked, his voice quiet 

"Yeah! I'm here" 

"You...you save my life" 

"Not yet. We need to get off this road. Let's get back in the car, I got us a few things" 

Derek helped Stiles get back into the Mustang and rushed to pick up the items he had dropped 

Once back in the car, he started driving again. Scanning the horizon for a hotel or a house. Anything they could use for shelter. 

"So...you...you're a werewolf huh?" Stiles said. Looking out the window 

"Ye...Yeah" Derek replied. He was ready to answer any questions Stiles had, and was shocked when the other man didn’t say anything else 

Derek heard Stiles shift in his seat and hiss in pain as he shifted against the back of the seat 

"Give me your hand" Derek said softly 

"Why?" Stiled asked hesitantly 

Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles's hand. He again, sucked the pain out of the other man, black line going up Derek's arms 

"Cool" Stiles replied, he looked at Derek and smiled weakly 

Derek left his hand there, occasionally pulling pain away. He knew eventually they would have to talk about what had happened, but for the time being they needed to find shelter 

Stiles didn't remember falling asleep. He only woke up when he felt the car stopping. 

He looked out the front window, and saw they were parked in front of a large barn. Derek was pulling open the large faded red doors. He got back into the car and drove into said barn. Derek stopped the car, got out and closed the wooden doors behind them. Sealing them in. 

Stiles slowly got out and stood up. His hip cracked, sounding extremely loud, in the silence 

Derek kept the car headlights on, while he searched for blankets. He found a few in a large cupboard along with a lantern. Stiles sat down on a nearby hay bale, and watched as Derek brought the items over and placed them down next to Stiles. 

He watched as Derek grabbed 3 more bales, and shoved them together. 

Derek lit the lantern with a lighter from inside his pocket. The lantern came to life, the fire inside making long shadows on the walls. 

Stiles looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood, who's, he didn't know. He could just imagine how he must look 

Derek turned off the headlights, and reached into the back seat pulling out the white bag 

Stiles moved over as Derek sat down next to him and pulled out a few bandages, a washcloth and a large bottle of water. 

He poured water on the cloth and handed Stiles the water bottle. 

"Drink" Derek said, turning around the grabbing a half empty bottle of Vodka 

"This might sting" he said softly 

Stiles watched as Derek applied some of the alcohol on the bandage and lightly applied it on the cut, to Stiles's chest 

Stiles grunted in pain, but stayed quiet. He refused to look down at the cut and bruises on his chest. The Vodka stung, but he knew it was necessary. The last thing he wanted was for any of his injuries to get infected, especially out here 

Derek again poured Vodka on the cloth and placed it again on the cut 

Grabbing the washcloth, Derek poured water onto it and handed it to Stiles 

"For your face" he said gently, as he went on, putting large bandages on Stiles chest 

Stiles started to clean his face the best he could. Going gently around his eyes and forehead, he pulled the washcloth away and saw minimal dirt and blood 

"Can I?" Derek asked, gently taking the cloth 

Stiles nodded and slowly shuffled closer to Derek 

Derek saw that Stiles had only gotten some of his face. He wiped away the blood from under Stiles's nose and lips. He gently washed around his swollen left eye, the right one open and bright in the light of the lantern 

He soaked the face cloth again, and wiped away the blood from his hairline and chin. 

Stiles's neck was the worst. His neck and collar bone was covered with blue and purple bruises. Fingerprints and bite marks on display. Theo's attempt to claim Stiles as his own 

Derek took the face cloth and ran it across and down Stiles's neck. Stiles shuddered but stayed quiet. 

He put the face cloth down and looked up. Stiles was closer than before. 

"Thank you" Stiles whispered leaning forward 

"For what?" Derek asked, leaning forward slightly himself 

"Saving my life" Stiles replied. He closed the distance between them, and their lips met softly. 

Derek moaned quietly, his hands gently resting on Stiles's thighs 

Stiles brought his own arms up, and laid them across Derek's shoulders. 

He pushed closer to Derek, who moaned gently again 

They kissed like that for what felt like forever. Derek never wanted it to end, but pulled away when the need for oxygen won out. 

"Wow" Stiles breathed 

"Yeah" Derek agreed, resting his forehead against Stiles's 

"Lay down on you stomach" Derek said gently 

"Why?" Stiles asked hesitantly 

"I need to check your back" 

Derek watched as Stiles pulled his shirt off and lay on his front, on the large hay bales. Laying down on his arms. Derek pulled up Stiles's shirt, apologizing as the shirt stuck to his back. 

Derek gasped quietly. Stiles's back was covered with welts. Red lines criss crossing his back in various degrees of severity. Some were shallow others were deeper and had been or still were bleeding. 

"Ready?" Derek asked 

Stiles nodded 

He could just imagine what his back looked like. 

He almost cried out when he felt Derek place the face cloth against a few of the cuts on his back. 

He tucked his face into his arms and bit back another cry. He felt Derek run a hand down his side and squeezed his hip. 

The rest of his back was done when he rolled onto his side. 

"Here. Take that shirt off, put this one on" Derek handed him a grey and white shirt, which Stiles pulled on. It was to big, but to his relief wasn't rubbing up against his back 

"We should try and get some rest" Derek said. Stiles saw Derek stand up, grab a few more hay bales, and shoved them together. Making a makeshift bed. 

Derek laid the blankets on top of them and lay down next to Stiles, who was curled on his side, staying off his back. He kissed Derek again, who smiled and kissed him back. Stiles finally feel asleep, the pain he was feeling leaving his body 

The next morning Derek was woken up by the sunshine streaming in through the cracks and holes in the walls. He groaned and rolled over 

Stiles was in pretty much the same position as the night before, on his side, facing Derek. 

Derek smiled and sat up. The barn was larger than he had initially thought. It had a second level, leaving Stiles to sleep, Derek climbed up the ladder and opened the window. 

The cool morning air blew in. Derek stepped forward and looked around. In the distance he could see smoke rising towards the sky. A fire had been set to a nearby homestead. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a car tear out of the driveway of the homestead and take off in the other direction. 

Derek turned away and slowly and went back down the stairs. He looked over at the Hay Bales and saw that Stiles wasn't there. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Stiles was coming back into the barn. 

Stiles closed the large barn door, gently groaning and he closed and lock it. He looked at Derek and smiled, looking down. It took everything Derek had not to pounce and kiss the man in front of him for hours 

"Bathroom" Stiles said softly. Derek nodded and sighed. He walked towards Stiles, pushed him up against the barn doors and kissed him again. His tongue gently pushing against Stiles's lip, and when the other man opened his mouth he moaned. What was he doing? He had only met Stiles a few days prior, and here he was, slowly falling for this boy, that he instinctively had to protect, and eyes that he wanted to get lost in. 

Stiles smiled up at him and shifted his shoulder. Wincing in pain. Derek put his hand on Stiles's arm and gently sucked the pain out of him 

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek quickly 

"We should get going," Derek said "I found gas, and just up the road, a homestead was set on fire" 

Stiles nodded. He had gone out to take a quick pee, and had heard people hollering and had heard a loud explosion. 

They packed up their things, Derek opened the barn doors and they drove east. Towards New York. 

Stiles went to ask Derek a question, but closed his mouth. He didn't want to pry into the other man's personal history, but he needed to know 

"How do you know The Collector?" He blurted out 

Derek looked over and sighed. 

"Sorry, I just...you obviously know one another. Forget it" 

Stiles looked out the window. The woods they were passing were dark, he could only see a few feet into them 

"The Collector he....saved me, I guess? When I was 16...I...was arrested, charged with burning my family home to the ground" 

Stiles's eyes grew wide. This really was *the* Derek Hale! The last of the bloodline, the son. His father had been there. 

"Afterwards, I was put in Juvenile Hall for about a year. When they were bringing us to court, us, being, myself and a few other kids. Our bus crashed, I think the driver died from the Virus. I smashed a window, and started running. Deaucalion...he...he found me. Alone, freezing and trying to get the handcuffs off by any means necessary. He told me, he could protect me from harm, from people who wanted to hurt people like us. Supernaturals, I mean. I believed him, and followed him. Eventually, I realized that he was full of shit, and ran. Broke out of the same compound where they brought you and ran. And no one escapes from Him. You are hunted down, brought back and if you resist, will let's just say death would be an easy way out" 

Derek gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was a time in his life, he hated talking about. But he also knew that he owed Stiles to tell him more about himself. The other man had been right when he had said that grunts weren't a form of communication. Maybe Stiles dying had changed his perspective on things. He looked over and saw Stiles staring at him. He smiled and looked back out the front windshield. There, coming into view was a pile up of cars. 

Derek leaned forward, surveilling the scene in front of them 

The cars were all over the road. He looked to the side and noticed that some cars had been shoved into the ditch, making escape almost, if not completely impossible. 

Some of the cars were on their roofs, other burned and stripped down to the metal. Only a few looked useable. 

Derek stopped the car and climbed out. Stiles slowly getting out of the passenger side. He looked around. Something was off, he could smell it 

Stiles slowly walked towards the pile up. The cars were situated in ways that weren't likely in a massive car accident. He had been to a few with his dad. He looked around, trying to see in the treeline. 

"Derek. This is all wrong. These...these cars, they've been placed like this, this is a barricade" 

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Someone yelled from behind them 

Stiles raised his arms above his head, seeing Derek do the same. He turned around and saw a young black man walk towards them, a gun pointed at his head 

"State your business!" 

"We're just passing through, we are trying to get to New York" Derek explained 

Stiles nodded, his back screaming in pain and he tried to keep his hands above his head 

The black man slowly lowered his gun and was about to say something when a female voice said 

"Oh for God sakes, Boyd! Put your gun down!" 

Stiles almost fainted on the spot. Walking towards them, out of the trees, was Lydia Martin. His crush and classmate from last year before the Virus hit. She, in turn, must have recognized him, because she stopped dead in her tracks, and came towards him as a run. She launched herself into his arms, which caused him to moan in pain. It didn't go unnoticed by Lydia. She pulled back and looked him over, from his face to the blood on the front of his shirt. Her eyes flickered over to Derek and narrowed. 

"No! God no. It wasn't him!" Stiles exclaimed quickly. He knew that Lydia would have ordered Boyd to kill Derek on sight. Guilty or not 

"Then who?" She asked sternly 

"Raiders" Derek replied 

Boyd gasped and stepped over to Lydia 

"We can't allow them inside. Remember what happened last time?" He hissed 

"Yes. I am aware. But I know him, and he needs help. Fetch Deaton and send him to house 1058" When Boyd didn't move she spun and faced him "Now!" 

He shot Derek and Stiles dirty looks before disappearing into the trees. 

Stiles watched him go and turned to Lydia 

"Lyds, this is Derek. Derek, this is Lydia Martin" 

"Nice to meet you Derek. Come on," Lydia smiled. She led them into the trees where the path widened. 

"Do you run this place alone?" Stiles asked. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised 

"God no! I have an associate, we were traveling together and found this neighborhood. But in all honesty, we have a lot of help. The people in town are amazing, and everyone has a job to do. We have a few farmers, a plumber. Everyone plays an important part" 

Stiles nodded and felt himself stagger sideways. He felt Derek's hand on his arm and managed to get himself upright. He had only taken a few steps when he felt himself falling again. 

Derek rushed forward and grabbed Stiles. Picking him up in a bridal carry. 

Lydia had turned and was looking at him closely. Derek looked away 

"He's um...he's had-" Derek started. Had what? The shit kicked out of him? Been lied to, tortured and in a car accident, all within a few days. 

"It's ok," Lydia said. He squeezed Derek's shoulder and they kept walking 

"You really care about him" Lydia said. It wasn't a question. 

Derek stopped, he felt Stiles push into his chest and looked down 

"I...I...yeah. I do" He said. "The Raiders are probably already looking for us. I'm sorry-" 

Lydia turned and stared at Derek, she frowned and looked at Stiles, running a hand through his hair 

"It's not the first time they have come for us, and it won't be the last. You are welcome to stay as long as you want" 

"What about Boyd?" Derek asked 

"Don't worry about him. I'll speak to Boyd. He loves this town as much as I do, andwhe is not going to want to frighten people" 

Together they kept walking, Derek gasped when he saw a large wall looming up above them. The wall was made almost entirely from spare parts and scrap metal. 

Lydia whistled out and a large metal doors swung open towards them 

"Derek, Welcome to Redwood" 


End file.
